


Sleepless

by blackstuffedcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Calliope, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrated, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstuffedcat/pseuds/blackstuffedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sburb, Roxy and Calliope are living together and have just begun dating. Calliope can't help but fear it's all too good to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0whitelily0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/gifts).



**Calliope: Engage in fanciful visualizations ‘till the sun come up.**

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg1_zps179da129.png.html)

_In a swift motion, Roxy pUlled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor._

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg2_zpsa56b9609.png.html)

_Her black camisole and laced bra shortly followed._

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg3_zps51cd82c7.png.html)

_The sight of Roxy’s exposed chest sent waves of desire throUgh Callie’s body. She wanted the girl in front of her so much she felt she might break any minute. Slowly, with trepidation, the troll reached her shaking hands up to her collar and began UnbUttoning her coat-_

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg4_zpsd8b1c6b6.png.html)

ROXY: mmmmphh gd mrning

CALLIOPE: *SQUEAK*

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg5_zpse51ccc9f.png.html)

ROXY: calliope

CALLIOPE: …yes?

ROXY: did u stay up all night again

CALLIOPE: …

CALLIOPE: maybe.

ROXY: calliiiiieee

CALLIOPE: what!

CALLIOPE: i’m jUst not tired!

ROXY: rly

CALLIOPE: yes.

CALLIOPE: rly.

ROXY: ~___~

CALLIOPE: u______u

ROXY: ~___________~

CALLIOPE: u______________u

ROXY: ~_______________________~

CALLIOPE: ^u^

ROXY: pffft

ROXY: ok fine u win this time

ROXY: but u better be gettin ur snores on soon ok?

CALLIOPE: of coUrse. please do not worry aboUt me, roxy. u_u

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Calliope: Eat breakfast with your roommate/girlfriend.**

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg6_zps01c99cfc.png.html)

ROXY: sooo

ROXY: its saturday

CALLIOPE: mmiphd imm iph

CALLIOPE: *gulp* sorry.

CALLIOPE: indeed it is! :u ROXY: so like

ROXY: i wanted to ask u something

ROXY: wanna go out with me today?

CALLIOPE: hUh? like, a date?

CALLIOPE: outside the hoUse??

ROXY: yeah let’s go to the mall 2gether

ROXY: i wanna hang out with u

ROXY: i’m so sick of you having to hide in here 24/7

CALLIOPE: well.

CALLIOPE: it’s not really anything i’m not Used to.

ROXY: well screw that

ROXY: it’s not fair that the trolls can go out in public in this universe but you cant

ROXY: like what even happened there why are there trolls here and no cherubs what the fuck yo

ROXY: anyway theres gotta be a way for u to go outside w/out people flipping their shits

CALLIOPE: …

CALLIOPE: well.

CALLIOPE: actually.

CALLIOPE: i have been giving that qUestion some thoUght.

CALLIOPE: and i may have a solUtion.

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg7_zps47c28e4f.png.html)

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg8_zps7bb7bd69.png.html)

CALLIOPE: done!

CALLIOPE: what do yoU think?

ROXY: wow we r getting some nostalgia all up in here

ROXY: back to the troll disguise

CALLIOPE: yes! i mUst admit that it feels nice to be in my cosplay again. ^u^

CALLIOPE: do i look convincing enoUgh?

ROXY: you defs do

ROXY: that’s a friggin master cosplay

ROXY: you look like a one hundred percent honest to alien jesus troll

CALLIOPE: ^U^ thank yoU roxy!

ROXY: how come yoU didn’t mention u had a troll cosplay before now anyway?

ROXY: we could have had outdoor fun times 2gether much sooner

CALLIOPE: ah, well…i sUppose it was becaUse i was a wee bit embarrassed.

CALLIOPE: disgUising myself as a troll in my dream bUbble is one thing, bUt having an entire cosplay ensemble is a whole different issUe, isn’t it?

ROXY: u thought id think it was dumb or something?

ROXY: pfft callie trust me i have way stupider shit than just a costume stashed away in my closets

ROXY: ur troll cosplay aint got nothin on me

CALLIOPE: so…

CALLIOPE: we can be silly together?

ROXY: yes totes

ROXY: the sillest dorky gfs

CALLIOPE: cheers!

ROXY: ok then lets get our silly dorky asses OUTDOORS

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg9_zpsb03e60d1.png.html)

CALLIOPE: what an impressive place…

ROXY: welcome 2 stuff central

ROXY: what kinda stuff u wanna look at first

CALLIOPE: oh i’m Up for anything yoU are!

ROXY: well then

ROXY: macie’s it is

ROXY: cuz thats whats up ahead

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg10_zps0889bb24.png.html)

ROXY: anything in particular you’d like??

CALLIOPE: ah, well…

CALLIOPE: are there any dresses on that rack?

CALLIOPE: i’ve never worn a dress before and i woUld very mUch like to try it.

ROXY: aww

ROXY: well there’s a dress right here thats totes adorbs

ROXY: here try it on and see what u think

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg11_zpsb9c2348f.png.html)

ROXY: well??

ROXY: do u like it

CALLIOPE: …i do.

CALLIOPE: the dress, that is.

CALLIOPE: i’m not so sUre i do it jUstice.

CALLIOPE: i think i will retUrn it to the rack shortly.

ROXY: oh come on im sure u look bomb

ROXY: seriously callie youre not ugly

CALLIOPE: that’s very kind of yoU to say. U_U

ROXY: im not saying it to be kind im sayin it cuz its true!!

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg12_zps35c8b385.png.html)

CALLIOPE: i jUst don’t Understand how yoU can eat that stuff!

CALLIOPE: jUst watching yoU gives me the willies.

ROXY: omfg callie

ROXY: its just salad

CALLIOPE: bUt why woUld yoU eat plants!!

CALLIOPE: i don’t get it!

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg13_zpsa6c83628.png.html)

CALLIOPE: ha! i’m in the lead!

CALLIOPE: eat my DUST, slowpokes. uwu

ROXY: ffff how did u get so good at video games so fast omg

ROXY: a month ago u were holding the controller the wrong direction

CALLIOPE: they're not so hard to get the hang of. ~u^

 

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg14_zps2941f439.png.html)

ROXY: u ready to go home?

CALLIOPE: nah.

ROXY: me neither lol

CALLIOPE: eh heh. ^u^

CALLIOPE: one more roUnd at the game store?

ROXY: ur so on

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg15_zps7ed6f658.png.html)

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg16_zps0c411624.png.html)

 

* * *

 

Calliope: Begin suffering through yet another sleepless night.

[](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg17_zpsaa535dbb.png.html) [](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg18_zpsd9e0dab7.png.html) [](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg19_zps8d08b0ca.png.html) [](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg20_zpse82aa5c1.png.html)

ROXY: ah ha!!!! u ARE awake!

CALLIOPE: AAAAHHHHH

CALLIOPE: roxy!!!

CALLIOPE: by jove, yoU nearly gave me a heart attack!

ROXY: oops ;)

ROXY: but seriously

ROXY: u know what I think its time for

CALLIOPE: what-

ROXY: A CLICHÉ GIRLY PILLOW FIGHT!

CALLIOPE: ROXY WHAT-

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg22_zpsa453f658.png.html)

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg23_zps2bb4a5eb.png.html)

CALLIOPE: jiminey, a sneak attack!

CALLIOPE: how low of yoU, roxy! i woUld have expected better!!

CALLIOPE: yoU know what this means??

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg24_zps4eb419b4.png.html)

CALLIOPE: EAT FEATHERS IS WHAT IT MEANS >:U

ROXY: askdlfs

ROXY: oh u have no idea

ROXY: the amount of tricks and ploys in my arsenal is THROUGH THE ROOF

ROXY: prepare urself

ROXY: for the onslaught

CALLIOPE: bring it on!!

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg26_zps402453b2.png.html)

 

Time: Skip to ten minutes later.

 

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg27_zpsc3bf9e46.png.html)

CALLIOPE: i have no idea who won!

ROXY: i win by default cuz im great

CALLIOPE: excUse yoU roxy! this is a matter of skill and strategy, not personal greatness. :u

CALLIOPE: however, yoU are pretty great, so i will let it slide. ^u^

ROXY: oh y thank u

ROXY: i knew i liked u for a reason ;)

ROXY: ANYWAYS do u feel any better now?

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg29_zps8e6f82f2.png.html)

CALLIOPE: ah…

CALLIOPE: what makes yoU think i was feeling bad? u_u

ROXY: oh come on seriously callie u havent slept in days

ROXY: something has gotta be up with you

ROXY: i mean if u really dont wanna tell me i wont pry anymore but

CALLIOPE: no no, it’s fine.

CALLIOPE: i gUess i’m jUst…

CALLIOPE: worried. a bit.

ROXY: bout what

CALLIOPE: …

 

**Calliope: Spit it out.**

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg30_zps09616351.png.html)

CALLIOPE: i’m worried that this life is too good to be trUe and that it’s all going to be snatched away from me at any minUte!

[ ](http://s450.beta.photobucket.com/user/FamoKrishina/media/Ladystuck%20-%20Sleepless/pg31_zps1e731054.png.html)

CALLIOPE: roxy i have almost everything ive ever wanted now!

CALLIOPE: i’ve won permanent ownership of this body, i’m living in a nice place with friends who care aboUt me, and somehow i’ve ended up in the flUshed relationship that i’ve always longed for with all my heart bUt thoUght i coUld never have.

CALLIOPE: i don’t Understand how someone like me got so lUcky.

CALLIOPE: and I can’t help but fear that it’s all a crUel joke and i’m going to lose all this.

CALLIOPE: that i’m going to lose yoU.

CALLIOPE: what if yoU get sick of the fact that i can’t have sexual feelings for yoU? what if yoU decide yoU’d rather be with a hUman who can?

CALLIOPE: or what if yoU get tired of my monsteroUs appearance?

CALLIOPE: yoU might end Up wishing yoU had a lover who isn’t ugly as sin!!

ROXY: woah woah woah hold on there

ROXY: u really think I’d ever ditch u because of reasons as shitty as those??

ROXY: callie, i love you

ROXY: i mean it

ROXY: i love *you*

ROXY: green exoskeleton and lack of sex wantin and video game pwning and veggie hatin and all

ROXY: theres no fucking way id ever just up and ditch you like that

CALLIOPE: i know.

CALLIOPE: bUt it’s so hard to get myself to remember that.

CALLIOPE: my fears have too mUch control over me. U~U

CALLIOPE: i keep trying to alleviate them somewhat with my writing and drawing in some desperate attempt to learn to like the idea of sex, bUt I can’t make myself want it no matter how mUch i wish i coUld.

ROXY: and thats fine!!

ROXY: quit trying to change yourself for me

ROXY: u are the only person u should have to please

ROXY: and trust me

ROXY: u ARE a loveable person

ROXY: the loveablelest

ROXY: and u don’t need to have sex or look different just to prove that

CALLIOPE: u_u

ROXY: ok look

ROXY: even if we do end up breaking up

ROXY: which i am NOT planning on

ROXY: it wont be bcuz ur ugly or wont have sex with me or whatever

ROXY: everyone has their fair share of relationships that end up in the dump

ROXY: romantic or not

ROXY: it doesnt mean theres something wrong with you

ROXY: cmon calliope u believe me right?

CALLIOPE: …

CALLIOPE: yes, i believe yoU.

ROXY: and for the record im also kinda new to this relationship thing

ROXY: maybe I seem like ur cool confident anime onee-sama but honestly

ROXY: im scared too

CALLIOPE: really?

ROXY: yeah

ROXY: rly

CALLIOPE: yoU seem so confident all the time thoUgh!

CALLIOPE: and yoU are so mUch prettier than i am…

CALLIOPE: how coUld yoU possibly think yoU have anything to fear?

ROXY: hot people we have problems too

CALLIOPE: Uh… :u

ROXY: jk

ROXY: im only sayin that u aren’t alone here

ROXY: u how many nights i spent before the game drunk and miserable in my room boo-hooing that no one would ever love me

ROXY: AN EMBARRASSING AMOUNT

ROXY: and now here i am dating you

ROXY: a kickass alien girl

ROXY: and im hoping to the glorious speaker that i dont fuck this up

ROXY: so

ROXY: what im tryin to say is

ROXY: we r gonna face this 2gether

ROXY: were gonna tackle this boss and were gonna kick its ass becuz we are awesome and have all the best powerups

CALLIOPE: ...

CALLIOPE: yeah…

CALLIOPE: yeah, we will!

CALLIOPE: thank yoU, roxy.

CALLIOPE: my fears feel somewhat diminished now.

ROXY: i luv u callie

CALLIOPE: i love yoU too!

ROXY: <3

CALLIOPE: <3

CALLIOPE: i think maybe i can sleep now!

ROXY: aw yiss

ROXY: i win

ROXY: i am the greetest

CALLIOPE: pffft. ^u^

CALLIOPE: bUt before I secUre my shUteye…

CALLIOPE: do yoU think we coUld go back to macie’s tomorrow?

CALLIOPE: i think i woUld like to bUy that dress after all.

ROXY: !!!

ROXY: yes! yes we can! defs!!

 

**Calliope: Feel at peace for the first time in days.**

**Author's Note:**

> My second Ladystuck fic! My recipient wanted something with an asexual Calliope in a flushed but non-sexual relationship with Roxy. I hope this fits the bill! ^u^


End file.
